The modern Internet includes broadband, high speed networks that can carry large amounts of media content across networks. Further, the networks can include databases to store the media content. The benefits of the high speed networks include allowing individuals to provide streaming live video from portable communication devices to others via the networks. Further benefits include archiving the live streaming video for later playback.